Sophia's true colors
Here is how Sophia showed her true colors to her friends in Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical. walked in and see Doraemon and the others Sneech: Oh good you here Sophia. Ash: Now get us out of here. Sophia: laughs I’m afraid I can’t do that. Doraemon: What!!? Sophia: You see, after Noby is so happy to be with me I had a better life with him, that’s why because I can’t have you guys in my way. Now that you are out of the way, I could finally marry Noby. Sue: NO!! Noby is my boyfriend! You can’t take him away from me!! Sophia: I already have. Even I have to make him mine forever. Tino: You’re insane!!! Big G: Sophia, you’re our friend. Why would you do this? Sophia: So Noby would be my husband. You see, after I become queen I was lonely in the palace after grandmother died. Then I saw Noby carrying Sue’s birthday present for Sue so she will be happy for what she gets on her birthday. When Noby accidentally slipped into a banana peel and fell on Sue, she become angry with Noby and started to show hatred. After that, she told him to get out and home, it had broken his heart. That’s why I planned this since now Noby is happy to be here with me, there’s nothing you idiots can do to stop me. Sneech: WHAT!! You won’t get away with this!! Sophia: laughs Well, I already have, and by the way Sue, since you had broken Noby’s heart, he probably hate you now. Sue: NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!! Sophia: And yet, it is already done Sue: come out of her eyes You're all monsters! Sophia: Have you only just figured that out? Perhaps you don't really love Noby... after all laughs wickedly and walks out of the dungeon Big G: Wait till I get my hands on her I’ll… Doraemon: Hey Big G, calm down!! Calm down!! We’ll break out of here!! Big G: Why would I? Sophia was our friend, now she betrayed us. Think about it Doraemon. Shido: Hey!! You can’t blame Sophia for all this!! Sue broken Noby’s heart, remember?!! It’s all her fault!! Any one of us could be next!! Tino: Shido, don’t hurt Sue’s feelings okay! She already knew it was her fault, but Sophia is still our friend. There’s good inside her, I know it. Sunset Shimmer: That’s right, boyfriend. There must be a way to stop Sophia. Thomas: But how? There’s no way out! Rarity: Come on!! There’s got to be another way! Right Littlefoot? Littlefoot: I think so. Kotori: You “think so?” “I think so” is not good enough and you know it Misty: Don’t yell at Littlefoot like that!! Kotori: And why not?! Carver: Come on you guys! There has to be a way to save Noby. Besides, we can't make good decisions if you guys keep blaming Sue for all this. Apple Bloom: What are we supposed to do? Cadance: There’s nothing we can do. Sophia has won and we had lost! Noby is gone. Sue: Nothing… Shining Armor: Look Sue… she di… di… didn’t mean to… sighs Sue: Noby… :Sue ::I know I will always love you just as you loved me. ::Sometimes, things can go wrong……between you and me. ::I’m the one you loved…ever since ::You and I have meet, you know we’re more than just friends, I love you ::We could be married ::And our future will be……a new world inside ::No one could ever replace you…my heart always says…you are the one I loved ::My future without you will be miserable why you had to move on ::When… I’m the one you loved ::How can I forget about you? ::Cause I’m nothing without you ::I’m the one you loved. ::And you’re the one that I loved ::When the moon shines upon us ::We will stand to anyone who try to get between us ::Just you and me, together till the end ::Someday I’ll be your wife because…… I’m the one you loved ::My future without you will be miserable why you had to move on ::When… I’m the one you loved ::How can I forget about you? ::Cause I’m nothing without you ::I’m the one you loved. ::Just you and me, together till the end ::Someday I’ll be your wife because…… I’m the one you loved Sue: cries I’m so sorry Noby. This is all my fault! Category:Sonic876 Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes